Si toi oui, alors moi aussi
by loeramitlis
Summary: La guerre bat son plein. Harry devient un homme, surprenant... Draco, quand à lui, revoit ses allégeances, et l'impensable se produit.
1. Chapter 1

Coucou tout le monde! Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic. Je n'abandonne pas la première, mais, je me sens d'humeur inspirée, alors j'en profite pour vous faire part de ces horribles inspirations...

Bon je verrai bien... A savoir : cette fic, n'est pas là pour faire rire. Tout ça est plutôt sombre... C'est la gueguerre quoi... Et je ne tiens pas particulièrement compte des événements proprement des sixièmes et septièmes tomes... donc ne vous étonnez pas s'il y à des incohérences, après tout si on devait s'en tenir à l'histoire, on ne pourrait pas dévier à un petit Drakinou qui se ferai un petit Ryry, et ça n'aurait vraiment aucun intéret!

Disclamer : Rien est à moi.....Sauf l'histoire quand même...

Rating : M

Et bonne lecture!

* * *

Prostré. Oui, Harry se sentait prostré et résigné par la guerre. Une telle machination s'était enclenchée, qu'il n'arrivait plus à suivre. Cette guerre était sournoise. Basée sur des collaborations douteuses, des batailles stratégiques, qui laissaient perpétuellement de nombreux morts dans les deux camps.

Il s'agissait d'une guerre interne, le but étant d'éviter les confrontations ouvertes, une guerre où la paranoïa s'insinuait en chacun, la confiance n'était plus de mise, et seul ceux que l'on connaissait par cœur, et depuis de nombreuses années , trouvaient grâce.

Harry avait considérablement changé depuis le début de la guerre. Une connexion forte s'était établie entre lui et le lord noir. Il avait cependant travaillée son occlumentie , et était parvenu à de bon résultat, mais des images ne cessaient de l'assaillir, et il n'arrivait plus à faire la différence entre celles que Voldemort ne voulait pas qu'il voit, et celles qui n'étaient que des pièges tendus. De plus, il sentait quelque chose changer en lui.

Il était l'élu, et finissait par se sentir concerné par la guerre plus que n'importe qui d'autre. Il réglait ses propres comptes, souvent au détriment des autres, et il n'en avait cure. Il avait des envies de vengeance et son esprit se faisait de plus en plus belliqueux. Tourmenté sans cesse par des visions d'horreur, celles –ci finissaient par le laisser toujours un peu plus froid, une carapace de glace recouvrait progressivement son cœur, tandis que la haine s'insurgeais dans son esprit.

Son attitude s'en ressentait. La guerre était à son comble, elle serait bientôt finie, les coups joués étaient de plus en plus déterminants, et Harry s'était sentit dépassé. La mort de son précepteur l'avait accablé, il avait encore besoin d'être guidé dans ses choix, et sans Dumbledore, il n'arrivait plus à faire la part des choses.

Pourtant il arriva ce qui était inéluctable, à la mort de Dumbledore, il s'était avéré être celui qui prendrai les reines du camp de la lumière, on l'avait bon gré mal gré, propulsé au rang de leader, et ses méthodes manquaient cruellement d'expérience. Il était épaulé, certes, mais ce soutiens attendait néanmoins ses instructions.

Ce que lui voyait ? Rien de bien rassurant… Un garçon de dix-sept en qui l'on avait foie, mais qui en lui même doutait, un jeune homme peu avertit, contre un mage noir fort de ses anciens combats, défaites, et victoires, qui ne l'avait laissé que plus habile, fort, et stratégique. Lui ? Lui n'avait pas cet avantage… Il ne pouvait se fier qu'à de précieuses recommandations des plus âgés, et à son instinct…

D'ailleurs, tout le monde fut surprit, quand Harry dut user de ses propres choix pour mener à bien certaines missions, et cela des deux côtés… Le gryffondor avait fait preuve de beaucoup de courage, cependant, il paraissait que ses méthodes étaient dépourvues de pitié.

Dans les yeux de Harry, brillait une lueur de malveillance, un sourire sadique se formait sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il capturait un mangemort et qu'il le torturait pour obtenir des informations… Lorsqu'avaient lieux les batailles, son discourt se révélait bien différent de celui sport et fairplay qu'il engageait en tant que capitaine de quiditch, il était haineux, il sommait de faire grâce aux disciples de Voldemor, selon lui, le simple fait d'être marqué par ce vil serpent, méritaient la damnation…

Les membres de l'ordre n'en étaient pas revenus quand Harry avait pour la première fois lancé, dans un excès de rage non contenue, à la fin d'un de ses discours, un « pas de quartiers», et Harry lui-même s'appliquait à sa nouvelle règle. Oh non, Harry ne faisait pas quartiers à ses ennemies, il avait tué pendant cette guerre, Il avait torturé, dupé, manipulé, et il comprenait à présent ce que le choixpeau insinuait quand il avait dit que Serpentard l'aurai guidé à faire de grandes choses, si telle on pouvait les nommer… Car plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que si il avait été à Serpentard, il aurait probablement été dangereux, trop dangereux même.

Plusieurs fois Harry s'était rendu à l'évidence… Il avait une part d'ombre en lui, entretenue par des années de maltraitance dans sa famille Moldu, puis par une destinée dont il ne voulait pas, et par-dessus tout, à cause d'une plaie laissée béante à la mort de ses parents. Ce jeune homme avait traversé bien trop d'épreuves, et ce côté sombre ressortait de façon inquiétante pendant la guerre.

Nous étions le 18 Août, Harry avait atteint la majorité sorcière. Il avait élu domicile à Grimault place, l'ex demeure de son parain. L'ordre y était toujours installé, et de ce fait était en contact presque constant avec Harry.

Harry était assit sur un fauteuil de cuir noir et buvait une tasse de thé, arborant un air songeur.

La rentrée aurait bientôt lieu, et les événements ne laissait rien présager de bon, cette nouvelle année, Harry l'appréhendais encore plus que la sixième, étant donné ce qu'il s'était passé, les choses ne pourraient qu'être pire, et une grande insécurité le submergea.

Ses pensées dévièrent alors, sur Draco Malfoy, tant de questions le tracassaient à son propos, pourquoi n'avait-il pu tuer son directeur, et qu'était-il advenue de lui après cet échec ? Il pensa ensuite à Snape, et un goût amère s'empara de sa bouche. Snape était espion pour l'ordre, mais il avait tué Dumbledore. Il avait pourtant joué un rôle prépondérant dans beaucoup de batailles, avait pris des risques extrêmement importants pour informer l'ordre des prévisions du Lord noir. Toutefois, Harry, n'arrivait pas à pardonné son geste. Il lui avait enlevé celui qui le guidait.

La vérité, était que depuis ce jour en sixième année où Dumbledore avait trouvé la mort, Harry était devenu un être tourmenté, indécis, agressif, et extrêmement taciturne. Il était souvent plongé dans ses pensées comme à cet instant, souvent dans le trouble à essayer de démêler les questions qui le taraudaient, et lorsque l'on s'adressait à lui dans ces moments là, Harry ne daignait souvent même pas répondre.

Hermione était entrée dans la pièce. Elle ne se demandait même plus si Harry allait bien, elle connaissait la réponse. Bien sûr que non, Harry n'allait pas bien, un poids bien trop important pesait sur lui, il avait l'avenir de tout un monde entre ses mains, et même si depuis quelques temps il affichait une mine stoïque, Hermione savait son ami très nerveux à cette idée.

Elle alla s'asseoir silencieusement dans un fauteuil contigu, le couvant d'un regard réconfortant, ce qui eu pour effet de sortir Harry de ses pensée, et il planta ses orbes émeraudes dans celle de son amie avec un air fataliste. Hermione s'en sentie déconcertée, elle aurait aimé voir son ami lui sourire, mais le fait était que Harry ne souriait plus depuis longtemps.

« Quoi de prévu aujourd'hui ? » Demanda Hermione à Harry en rompant un silence pesant.

« Remus attend Snape, apparemment il aurait de nouvelles informations sur les Malfoy, je crois, » Harry haussa un sourcil à cette idée, « sinon, rien de spéciale. Nous irons demain nous procurer nos effets pour cette année, je n'en ai pas le courage aujourd'hui. » Répondit-il distraitement, fixant les flammes de la cheminée.

« Oui, Ron m'a dit que tu avais remis ça à demain. Pourtant prendre un peu l'air nous aurait fait du bien, mais bon… » Il y eux un long silence avant que Harry ne reprenne.

« Cette nuit je me suis absenté, tu l'as peut-être remarqué ? » Demanda-t-il sérieusement.

« Moi non, mais Remus m'a dit que tu étais sortis cette nuit, et que tu avais refusé de lui dire où tu étais allé. »

« Oui, Et bien le fait est que j'ai surpris une conversation entre Snape et McGonagall, hier dans la matinée, Snape y faisait mention de Lestrange, Bellatrix Lestrange. Il disait que c'était trop tôt pour me révélé l'endroit où elle demeurait lorsqu'elle n'était pas accrochée au basques de l'autre pourriture… Vois tu si on à cru bon de ne pas me dire à moi, où elle était, » Harry entendait Snape par « on » et avait un regard plein de dédain, « il l'a tout de même dit à McGonagall, et j'ai su où elle se trouvait. » Harry affichait une sorte de satisfaction dans les yeux, un sourire sadique pendait à ses lèvres, et Hermione frissonna à la vu de son ami, devenu si… Différent.

« Et alors, qu'as-tu fais ? » Demanda-t-elle hésitante, pas tout à fait sûre de vouloir savoir finalement.

« Je suis allé lui rendre une petite visite, que crois tu ? » Harry semblait si sûr de lui dans ces moments là. « Je l'ai trouvée endormie dans un lit piteux, et le reste de la maison n'était guerre mieux d'ailleurs, Voldemort à une drôle de façon de traiter ses adeptes… Bref, quoi qu'il en soit, Lestrange dormait paisiblement quand je suis arrivé, pauvre fille, si elle savait, elle n'aurait certainement pas eu cet air si incrédule… » Hermione déglutie, le ton de son ami étant de plus en plus froid. « Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, j'étais indécis, quand à la manière de la réveiller en fait… J'hésitais entre la réveiller avec un bon crochet du droit, ou autre chose… Puis j'ai opté pour un doloris.» Dit Harry, qui semblait se demander pourquoi il avait fait cela.

« Tu as fais quoi ?! » Demanda Hermione, ne comprenant plus les réactions de son ami.

« Oui, je n'aurais peut-être pas dut, en fait. Laisse moi finir je t'expliquerai ce à quoi je veux en venir. »

« Je t'écoute. »

« Je lui ai donc lancé un doloris, et j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait me claquer entre les doigts d'une crise cardiaque, cette peste. Bref, quand elle m'a vu en fait, prise au piège, et devant son pire ennemie je crois que c'est surtout cela qui l'a fait flancher, plus que le doloris lui-même, »

Il fixait un point dans le vide, et son regard s'était teinté de cette lueur malveillante que ses amis commençait à ne connaitre que trop bien.

Si Harry était apprécié, et respecté, pour une certaine droiture qu'il s'imposait, alors que bon nombre auraient câblés à sa place, il n'en demeurait pas moins effrayant par moments… Harry inspirait la peur pour beaucoup de gens, et seul ceux qui le connaissaient parfaitement bien, savaient que son comportement était justifié, et qu'il s'apaiserait lorsque tout ceci serait fini.

« Je l'ai maintenue encore et encore," reprit-il," jusqu'à ce qu'elle ai les yeux complètement révulsé, puis je l'ai arrêté, elle était complètement pantelante. J'ai commencé à lui poser des questions, mais je savais bien que je n'obtiendrai rien de cette vermine, elle était bien trop dévouée. En tous cas, je puis t'assurer qu'elle à connu toute l'étendu de ma détermination, et après quelques minutes elle m'a susurré quelque chose. » Harry avait l'air absent, il continuait de fixer le point que seul lui connaissait dans le vide. Il semblait perdu, dégoûté de lui, et de ce qu'il avait fait.

« Qu'a-t-elle dit ? » Demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils devant l'hésitation de son ami à continuer. Ce dernier lui lança un regard amer, plein de dépits et d'inquiétude, Hermione déglutit et continua de fixer son ami cependant qu'il reprenait.

« Hermione, j'ai peur... » Murmura Harry, sa voix tremblait fortement, comme s'il retenait un sanglot.

« Harry, qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Hermione, qui se rapprocha de son ami décontenancé, elle se mit à genou devant lui et posa sa main sur une de ses jambes, l'autre tenant toujours sa tasse de thé. Harry lui lança un regard brillant.

« Elle m'a dit… Que si elle avait su que je ressemblais autant à son seigneur, elle m'aurait surement traité avec plus d'égare, et elle ricanait, Hermione si tu avais entendu son rire, il était fou ! Ensuite elle m'a transpercé de son regard, et elle m'a dit à quel point cela avait été jouissif de tuer Sirius, et… » Harry avait les yeux remplis de haine, et des larmes coulais le long de ses joues. Hermione le regarda complètement impuissante se décomposer devant elle.

« Et quoi, Harry, qu'est ce que tu as fais ?! » Il la regarda, hésitant toujours un peu plus à continuer, il tremblait à présent, et sa respiration était saccadée.

« Je lui ai dit que c'était faux, que je ne ressemblais en rien à Voldemort, et pourtant… Je savais que je me mentais à moi-même, ça m'a complètement déstabilisé, plus le fait qu'elle ne cessait de répété à quel point elle était heureuse d'avoir tué mon parain, je n'ai pu tenir, Hermione, je n'en pouvais plus, je voulais qu'elle s'arrête, qu'elle arrête de parler, qu'elle se taise une bonne fois pour toute ! » Harry hurlait, il ne se contenait plus, et Hermione se sentait totalement désemparée de voir son ami dans cet état, elle serra sa prise sur la jambe de Harry quand il prononça une dernière phrase. « Je l'ai tué, Hermione, je l'ai tué ! »

Il regarda Hermione, les yeux plein de dégoût, de dégoût pour lui-même, il se maudissait de n'arriver à se contrôler dans ces moment là, Dumbledore l'aurai fait lui, il n'était pas faible, et Harry se sentait faible, sa haine prenait le dessus sur lui et le faisait commettre des choses horrible. Lestrange ne méritais aucune pitié, mais il n'aurait pas du la tué, et il le savait, il savait que dans ces excès de rage, il ressemblait à son ennemie comme deux goutes d'eau, cela l'effrayais.

« Harry je… » Hermione était désemparée, elle ne savait plus quoi dire, quoi penser, des questions se bousculait dans sa tête, elle n'arrivait plus à comprendre les réactions du Gryffondor, et elle avait peur de cela, elle détestait ne pas comprendre, et surtout lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses proches.

« Hermione… Tu le penses aussi n'est ce pas ? Tu penses toi aussi que je ressemble à Voldemort ? C'est vrai regarde moi, regarde ce que je suis devenue ! Complètement incapable de me maîtriser, je suis devenue aussi faible que lui et… » A ces mots, Hermione eut un pincement au cœur, elle réalisa net, que Harry était en train de se remettre en question comme jamais, et elle sut, à cet instant, que jamais, non jamais Harry ne serait comme Voldemort, jamais il ne pourrait devenir ce genre de personne.

« Harry… Harry, regardes moi… »

Il avait la tête plongée dans ses mains et marmonnait des choses inaudibles. Il lui fit face non sans mal, appréhendant fortement la réponse de son ami.

« Harry, ce que tu as fais était mal, je ne te dirais pas le contraire, » elle se rapprocha encore plus de lui et le regarda intensément, « mais je suis convaincue d'une chose… Jamais tu ne seras comme Voldemort, tu es quelqu'un de bien, ce que tu ressens est tout à fait normale, n'importe qui aurait fait la même chose, Harry, tu n'es pas comme lui ! Tu es perdu, et la haine que tu éprouve est plus que justifié, je reconnaitrais volontiers, si ça peut te rassurer, que j'aurais probablement fait la même chose si Lestrange m'avait fait ce qu'elle t'a fait, n'ai pas peur Harry, tu es humain… Et les humains ne sont pas parfaits… Crois moi, je te fais plus que jamais confiance, tu es mon ami, et je sais que tu feras les bon choix, je te connais, je sais qui tu es, et tu n'es pas comme lui… »

Elle avait gardés ses yeux rivés sur ceux de Harry et elle ne l'avait pas lâché un seul instant du regard, toujours plus intensément, elle voulait qu'il croit en elle, et Harry s'était un peu calmé. Elle le prit dans ses bras, et le serra fortement contre elle, il répondit à l'étreinte et lui souffla un « merci » désespéré, mais rassurant. Il allait mieux, Hermione avait trouvé les mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre, et il sut qu'il avait eu raison de se confier à elle en premier.

« Harry, une dernière chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Qu'as-tu fais d'elle ensuite ? » Demanda-t-elle.

« Je l'ai enterré après, et j'ai jeté un sort de désillusion puissant à cet endroit. Crois moi, personne ne la trouvera, et les traces de l'affront je m'en suis occupé aussi, pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour la couverture de Snape, c'est bien à cela que tu faisais allusion, n'est ce pas ? » Hermione acquiesça rassuré.

« Bien, allons prendre l'air un instant, tu veux ? Tu n'es pas sorti de la journée, et les autres doivent commencer à s'inquiéter de te voir sans arrêt broyer du noir… »Dit Hermione en se levant et tendit une main à son ami.

« Oui, si tu veux… Hermione ? »

« Oui ? »

« Tu peux me lancer un sort de glamour s'il te plait, je ressemble à une grenouille maintenant… »

«Oui bien sûr, »amusée, Hermione lança un sort à Harry et celui-ci retrouva la mine que l'on peut espérer arborer après une nuit de quinze heure… Elle le regarda, « voilà vous êtes magnifique maintenant, allons-y ! »

« Oui allons-y , » Hermione était heureuse, car Harry avait enfin sourit…

**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**oH_**P**_D_**M**_o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**o**O**

« Harry? » Appela Remus. « Severus est là! »

«Oui, j'arrive! » Cria-t-il de l'autre côté du manoir.

Harry arriva dans la cuisine où ils avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir pour parler des choses importantes. Il alla s'asseoir à sa place habituelle, c'est-à-dire en bout de table, surplombant ainsi l'assemblé, à ses côté se trouvaient Remus et Snape. Il lança un regard plein de méprit à ce dernier, qu'il lui rendit aussitôt, puis lui fit un signe de tête l'invitant à commencer.

« Bien, » dit Snape, « J'ai des nouvelles importantes. »

« Et bien, allez y, nous n'avons pas l'après –midi ! » Cracha Harry.

« J'y viens Potter, mais avant tout, je veux que me promettiez de rester calme, et de bien considéré ce que je m'apprête à vous dire, sinon je ne dirai rien. » Lui dit Snape en le fixant de son regard froid.

« Je vous le promet, c'est bon ? » Répondit Harry.

« Je l'espère, » dit-il dubitatif, il continua néanmoins. « Je veux que chacun de vous considère les tenants et les aboutissants de ce que je m'apprête vous révéler, vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'à cette instant l'enjeu est plus que considérable, nous ne devons laisser passer aucune chance de gagner, et si pour cela il faut mettre de côté certaine rancœur, alors… »

« J'ai toujours été fasciné par la façon dont les gens de votre espèces faisaient leur entrée en matière ! » L'interrompit Harry, « vous avez une façon de détourner les choses à votre avantage, pensez vous vraiment que tout ce baratin, que nous connaissons déjà tous par cœur soit nécessaire, Snape ? Venez-en au fait ! »

« ..nécessaire ! » Dit Snape sèchement, « Ecoutez, vous avez peut-être mal mesuré l'enjeu de tout ce qui se passe autour de vous, mais laissez moi vous dire que je ne laisserai pas un petit impertinent compromettre une réelle chance d'avancer ! » Snape toisa Harry, et ce dernier lui fit signe de continuer à contre cœur.

«Bien, écoutez bien ce que je vais vous dire, Narcissa Malfoy et son fils Draco, ont déserté le manoir Malfoy. » Des murmures commencèrent à s'élever dans l'assemblé.

« Silence ! » Somma Harry, et tout le monde se tut. Snape lui lança un regard surprit mais reconnaissant. « Continuer, je vous pris. »

« Merci. Voilà, les Malfoy ont déserté le manoir… Pour la simple et bonne raison que Voldemort à voulut tuer Draco. »

« Pourquoi diable, ce chien aurait-il voulut tuer Malfoy ?! » l'interrompit Ron.

« Parce que Draco, à refusé d'accomplir une mission, et, les circonstances, du fait qu'il est échoué la première fois, ne le lui permettaient pas vraiment, Voldemort à pris ça comme un affront. Cependant, Draco à transplané juste à tant pour ne pas se faire tuer, prévenir sa mère, et fuir le manoir. » Dit Snape en faisant face à Ron d'un air glacial.

« En quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » Demanda Harry, qui se moquait bien que les Malfoy soient à la rue.

« Et bien…Tout d'abord, je vais vous donnez la raison pour laquelle, monsieur Malfoy à eu le cran, ou le culot devrai-je dire de refuser les ordres de Voldemort… » Repris Snape, et il s'assura que tout le monde avait son attention.

« Voldemort à réussit à savoir, je ne sais par quel moyen, que vous alliez, demain vous procurer vos effets pour l'année, et il était prévu que Malfoy tue autant de Weasley que possible. Avec du polynectar, qu'il m'avait demandé de confectioné un peu plus tôt, il était sencé prendre l'apparence d'un des jumeaux, ainsi, ces deux là ne faisant que transplaner sans arrêt, on aurait eu aucun soupçon à avoir l'impression de les voir en triple exemplaire. » Les concernés, qui étaient eux aussi de la partie, toisèrent Snape, mais nullement impressionné, il continua s'adressant directement à eux. « Ensuite, il devait attirer vos frères et sœurs dans un endroit sombre, prétextant une excuse bidon, et vous lancé un Avada Kedavra. »

Tout le monde regarda Snape, d'un air choqué, et celui-ci regarda Harry qui arborait un air dubitatif.

« Pardonnez ma redondance, mais, en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ? » Redemanda-t-il, et Snape semblait clairement impatient.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ! » Reprit-il légèrement irrité, «Ce qu'a fait Draco prouve qu'il n'est pas en accord avec sa position ! Depuis le début, il refuse de faire ce que Voldemort lui ordonne, il n'est pas ce genre de personne.»

« Je me contre fou des soudains états d'âme de la fouine ! Il aurait du se rendre compte de tout cela avant ! Je sais où vont ses allégeances, vous ne me duperez pas ! » Cracha Harry.

« Vous ne comprenez pas… Répéta Snape, d'un air résigné, « Draco à subit toute sa vie une pression que vous ne pourriez même pas imaginer, il à été éduquer depuis son plus jeune âge pour devenir un jour mangemort, et tout ce que je constate, moi, avec impartialité, c'est que mal gré ces pressions, il n'est pas devenu mauvais… »

« Vous osez parler d'impartialité ?! Cracha de nouveau Harry, qui de toute façon n'arrivait pas à s'exprimer autrement qu'avec méprit lorsqu'il s'adressait à Snape. « Comment pourriez vous être objectif ? Il s'agit de votre filleul ! Vous ne pouvez pas l'être, de plus vous êtes un pro du favoritisme, et n'essayez pas de me faire gober le contraire, n'oubliez pas que vous êtes mon prof avant d'être mon allié ! »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'un cour de potion, Potter, il s'agit d'une guerre !! » Hurla Snape, qui sentait des envie d'homicide grandirent en lui. « Allez-vous me laisser finir ?! »

Harry acquiesça, d'un signe de tête agacé.

« Narcissa et moi avons eu une conversation hier, et au bout de très longues heures, d'un serment prononcé, et d'un sérum de vérité utilisé, je lui ai révélé ma position dans cette guerre… »

Des exclamations, et protestations, s'élevèrent dans l'assemblé, tandis que Harry regardait durement Snape, d'un air perplexe, Snape le regardait lui aussi. Puis toujours en fixant Snape , Harry redemanda le silence d'une façon toujours aussi peu douce, et s'adressa à lui.

« Qu'en a-t-elle conclut ? Si vous êtes ici, c'est que visiblement elle ne vous à pas tué ou torturé après cette horrible –celui-ci ayant fortement insisté sur le « horrible »- révélation… »

« C'est là que tout se corse, Potter, la réaction de Narcissa m'a vraiment pris au dépourvut… »

« Et bien ?! » Demanda Harry qui commençait sérieusement à perdre patience.

« Elle m'a dit… Qu'elle s'en doutait. » Exclamations et protestations retentirent de nouveau dans la cuisine, et cette fois Harry fit taire d'un regard très explicite tout le monde d'un coup sec. Il demanda à Snape de continué. « Et elle m'a dit, qu'elle avait toujours considéré que les Malfoy ne devrait pas s'abaisser à servir qui que ce soit, qu'elle avait toujours envié et apprécier en silence, le fait que, dans notre camps, les membres étaient respectés et traités comme il se doit, et… Elle m'a dit qu'elle voulait nous rejoindre, avec son fils… »

« C'est hors de question !!! » Hurla Harry.

« Oui, je suis d'accord avec lui, on ne pourra jamais leur faire confiance » Lança Ron.

« Ecoutez moi, je vous en pris ! » Hurla snape , et tout le monde se tut, visiblement choqué de voir un Snape suppliant… C'est que ce n'était pas chose courante. « Je lui ai fait prêter serment une seconde fois, puis à Draco, qu'ils devraient nous être entièrement dévoué, que jamais plus ils ne pourraient revenir sur leur décision, et je ne vous apprends rien, un serment magique en bon et du forme, ils ne peuvent plus reculer, sinon c'est la mort… »

La salle était silencieuse, à présent, tout le monde semblait réfléchir…

Le fait que les Malfoy aient prêtés serment qu'ils rejoindraient le camp de la lumière sans jamais plus se retourner, les avaient vraiment secoués… Car, ils croyaient tous Snape, ils lui faisaient absolument confiance, il avait prouvé son allégeance, et risqué sa vie à de nombreuse reprises pour les faire avancé dans la guerre. Même Harry, qui ne lui pardonnerait jamais son acte, savait que Snape était dévoué à leur cause, et c'est pour cela qu'il le tolérait. Alors même si l'évidence était difficilement admissible, elle était pourtant là.

« Allez les chercher, » dit sèchement Harry.

Snape, le regarda incrédule quelques instant, puis reprit contenance.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » Lui demanda-t-il poliment, Harry acquiesça sans un mot, et Snape transplana sous ses yeux.

« Mais Harry, » se décida enfin à articuler, Ron, « Tu ne vas pas les laisser rejoindre l'ordre ?! »

« Oui c'est insensé ! » Beuglât Georges, suivit de Fred.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que Harry pendant ce temps lançais des regards à Remus, comme pour y chercher des réponses. Remus l'avait comprit, et essayait de faire passer le message à Harry, à savoir, que oui, il pensait cela véridique, et que oui, ils pensaient bien mal gré eux la même chose tout les deux : les Malfoy pourraient s'avérés être foutrement utile à leur cause.

« La ferme ! » Cria Harry qui entendait de plus en plus de voix contestataires s'élevées dans les aires. « Je veux savoir ce qu'ils ont à dire, point ! »

Et tout le monde se plia, comme d'habitude au bon vouloir de Harry. Et là…

« Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas le pouvoir, Potter ! » Un jeune homme blond lui fit fasse, avec un air à la fois surpris et amusé, ce que lui avait dit son parain était véridique, le Survivant avait incontestablement changé…

To be continued…

Et des gros Kiss, bonne journée, après midi, soirée, ou nuit! ; )


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello vous! Voilà, le deuxième chapitre est près... Je sais j'ai mis le temps, c'est qu'il est long le sagouin, et à la vitesse où va mon cerveau, c'est même un exploit! Si si j'vous assure! Bon je n'en dit pas plus, je vous laisses découvrir._

**Mais tout d'abord, place au RAR :**

**Ma poussinette: ** Mon cul, ouais! lol, non sérieux, infiniment touchée que tu es fais le déplacement jusque dans mon antre de tarés...^^ Oui je sais... Je vois que tu as également remarqué mon incommensurable (définition larousse : si grand qu'on ne peut l'évaluer... c'est tout à fait ça n'est ce pas?) talent pour l'orthographe... Toi... Quelle ironie du sort! Ahahah... Sinon, il parait que je ne dois rien trouver de péjoratif à tes propos... Hmmm, je vais devoir mettre à l'épreuve mon Ô combien admirable second degré, pries pour cela... Car je pourrai très bien te trainer en justice pour propos discriminatoires à l'encontre des homos, et ce sur un cite publique! T'as vu dit comme ça on rigole moins, hein? loool Bon j'arrête de t'embêter, vraiment ravie que tu sois venue, cette petite touche familière m'a fait super plaisir! Gros kiss ma chéwi!!!

**Lily Snape19: ** Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, elle m'a fait très plaisir! J'espère sincèrement que la suite te plaira! Kiss...

**Eronoel: ** Hello u! Tout d'abord, Un Grand Merci! :) Ensuite, oui, "mon Harry" est un personnage tourmenté, et assez enclin à être sombre... Quand à Draco, n'oublions pas qui il est à la base... C'est à dire un peu pareil en fait... En gros, je pense que tu l'auras compris, je suis assez intriguée par les "bad boy"... Cependant, tu n'as pas totalement tord quand tu dis que notre magnifique blondinet va lui remettre les idées en places... Enfin, je te laisse découvrir, et espère vraiment que ce chapitre est à la hauteur de tes espérances! Bisous!!

**Mimi: ** Coucou Mimi! C'est mignon ça Mimi... Oula quel humour me diras-tu, et je te répondrai : oui je sais, c'est catastrophique! lol, bon, merci beaucoup pour ta review, j'espère que ce chapitre te plairas! kiss!

**Meliy:** Coucou! Merci pour ta petite review, elle m'a fait chaud au coeur! :p Ravie aussi de constater que je ne suis pas la seule à aimer voir Harry se rebeller un peu... Non mais...^^ Pourquoi faudrait-il qu'il soit toujours gentil et compréhensif, non! Il en a marre, voilà! lol, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, et bonne lecture! kiss!

**Zaika:** WOW WOW WOW! ^^ Merci tu es ma première reviewveuse (oula, ça se dit ça?) et rien que pour ça, je te gratifie d'un ENORME POUTOU! Ceci étant dit, maintenant reste à savoir si tu apprécieras la suite... Je l'espère en tout cas! Bisous bisous!

**Riorym:** Hmm-hmm, le meilleur pour la fin, c'est comme ça qu'on dit, nan? Alors commençons par les points négatifs (Oui tu as mis le doigt sur LE sujet sensible...lol) Quand j'ai pris connaissance de ta review, je me suis relue, et là... OMG! L'horrible réalité m'apparait peu à peu...^^ Un texte criblé de fautes en tous genres! :S Voilà, je suis démasquée, j'ai un véritable problème avec l'orthographe... Aussi (pour ma défense, oui quand même!^^) disons que j'ai posté ce premier chapitre à la va vite, telle une impatiente que je suis, et ça m'apprendra! Na... Ensuite, parlons de ce qui te turlupines... (Oui moi aussi j'aime bien ce mot ;)) Le fait est, que j'ai une vision très subjective d'Harry... Tout simplement parce que je ne peux pas admettre qu'un personnage qui intrinsèquement est le héros de l'histoire, qui subit tout un tas de choses plus éprouvantes les unes que les autres, et qui de surcroît doit battre le Mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire de la magie, n'en soit un tant soit peu atteint... Maintenant basons nous sur un point de vue plus terre à terre, imaginons que plein d'horribles choses nous arrivent... Bien qu'étant des personnes foncièrement bonnes et droites, (enfin tout ça est très idéalisé finalement... :p) je suis prête à parier que mal gré nos immenses qualités humaine, on serait, comme "mon Harry" vraiment susceptibles de péter un plombs... Et puis Harry ne prétend pas appartenir au camps de la lumière, non... Il en fait dur comme fer partit... C'est sa destiné, sans oublier qu'il a l'ennemi qu'il faut pour le revendiquer haut et fort! Non?^^ Sinon, merci pour les compliments, ta review m'a vraiment fait plaisir, je l'ai prise très au sérieux (oulalala...) tu m'as l'air de savoir de quoi tu parles, et c'est des avis comme les tiens qu'on aime vraiment avoir! :) Sur ce beau roman... Je te laisse prendre connaissance de la suite, j'espère sincèrement qu'elle te plaira! Grosses bises!

Et voilà, place à la lecture... Bon courage! ;)

* * *

Dans une demeure sombre, au mures maculés de sang noirci, un Mage noir puissant faisait les cents pas. Il avait fait appel à tous ses serviteurs, et ces derniers étaient arrivés peu de temps après, seuls trois d'entre eux manquaient à l'appel.

"Queue de Verre..." Appela Voldemort, "où est Bellatrix?" Lui demanda-t-il, d'un ton acerbe.

"Je... Je ne sais pas maître." Répondit son plus fidèle disciple, complètement terrorisé, il maudissait en cet instant Lestrange d'attirer la foudre sur lui. Voldemort s'approcha de Queue de Verre. Il semblait suspicieux, il sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il attrapa le col de son affreuse redingote, et le serra dans une poigne de fer.

"Quand J'appelle mes serviteurs, que font-ils, Queue de Verre?" Demanda-t-il en serrant toujours un peu plus sa prise.

"Ils viennent dans l'instant, peu importe ce qu'ils font et où ils sont..." Réussit à articuler Queue de Verre, presque à bout de souffle.

"Et s'ils ne s'exécutent pas, qu'est ce que cela signifie?" Continua Voldemort.

"Qu'ils ont trahis, ou qu'ils sont morts..." Répondit-il, arborant une teinte violette. Voldemort desserra sa prise, sentant que son disciple était en train de suffoquer.

"Bien, tu apprends tes leçons, le crasseux. Vas la chercher,immédiatement! Ensuite nous pourrons commencer, je veux tout le monde sur cette mission," dit-il en s'adressant au reste de l'assemblée. "Vous allez me les retrouver... Et je les veux vivants." Cracha Voldemort, il lança un ricanement sordide dans les aires qui glaça tout le monde sur place, jeta Queue de Verre à terre, ce dernier se releva et partit chercher Bellatrix.

* * *

H_**P**_D_**M**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Draco se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, personne ne s'était aperçu de son arrivée, tous occupés à assimiler les informations apprises à son sujet. Il entra nonchalamment dans la pièce, bien qu'on ne l'y est pas invité, et fit face à Harry. Ce dernier le toisa.

"Malfoy..." Dit-il d'un ton empli de méprit.

"Ravie de te voir aussi," ironisa Draco narquoisement.

Les deux jeunes sorciers se défièrent du regard un instant, puis Snape, sentant que les choses risquaient fortement de dégénérer, se positionna entre les deux jeunes hommes.

"Messieurs, s'il vous plaît... Tâchez de rester calmes." Leur dit-il. "Draco, expliquez vous." ordonna Snape, et Draco qui allait commencer fut interrompu.

"Je ne vois pas ta mère..." Remarqua Harry en haussant un sourcil suspicieux.

"Elle règle quelques affaires, des comptes à l'étranger, elle ne me rejoindra que dans quelques jours." Répondit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Harry lança un regard en direction de Snape, ce dernier approuva.

"Bien," continua Harry, qui semblait toujours aussi septique, "vas-y..."

Draco commença à raconter ce qu'il s'était passé, mais il fut une nouvelle fois interrompu, cette fois par le professeur McGonagall, qui entrait dans la pièce. Cette dernière tomba nez à nez avec le blond, poussa un cri d'abomination, fit tomber les nombreux morceaux de parchemin qu'elle tenait pourtant fermement en main, et dégaina sa baguette en direction de Draco.

"Arrêtez!" Hurla Snape, en s'interposant entre Draco et la sorcière.

"Qu'est ce qu'il fiche ici?!" S'exclama McGonagall, qui brandissait toujours sa baguette en direction de Snape cette fois.

"Potter! Expliquez lui!" Ordonna Snape à Harry.

"Il est ici parce que j'ai demandé à Snape de le ramener, baissez cette baguette, vous êtes ridicule!" dit-il froidement, et la sorcière baissa sa garde, mais demeura très irritée. Harry analysa la situation... Les uns lançaient des regards assassins à Draco, tandis que les autres, maugréaient sur son compte, lui reprochant visiblement d'avoir laisser venir le blond jusqu'à eux. Draco, lui, était toujours au même endroit, et avait revêtu son célèbre masque d'indifférence, pendant que McGonagall, réprimandait un Snape pas du tout impressionné, à propos de mangemorts qu'il avait osé ramener jusqu'au Q.G de l'ordre. Bref, une atmosphère plus que tendue régnait dans l'assemblée, peu propice à obtenir une quelconque information...

"Taisez-vous!" Lança-t-il, et le silence se fit au bout de longues secondes. "Malfoy, accompagne moi au salon, je voudrais te parler... En privé. Quand à vous!" Dit Harry en s'adressant au reste des membres présents, "vous allez vous détendre les nerfs, vous me laissez en discuter avec la... Avec Malfoy, et quand je reviendrai, nous aurons tous une conversation à se sujet... Et j'entends bien à ce que tout le monde fasse preuve de civilités, nous ne règlerons rien dans de telles conditions." Harry s'attira une armée de regards réprobateurs, seul Hermione, Remus, et Snape, acquiescèrent.

"Tu es insupportable, Harry, quand tu joue les grands chefs!" Cracha Ron, et Harry s'indigna.

"Et toi tu es injuste!" Rétorqua Hermione, en prenant la défense d'Harry, "Il faut bien qu'il fasse quelque chose!"

Harry décida de ne plus prêter attention à ses deux meilleurs amis, lancés à présent en grand débat sur sa personne, et fit signe à Draco de le suivre. Ils entrèrent dans le salon, et Harry invita à Draco à s'asseoir dans un des fauteuils faisant face à la cheminée, avec le plus de courtoisie dont il lui était possible de faire preuve à l'égard de son rival d'école... C'est à dire, omettant délibérément de lui proposer à boire ou à manger, et jetant toutes autres marques de politesse à la poubelle.

"Quelle drôle d'idée que d'allumer un feu en cette saison..." Marmonna Draco, "tu ne fais vraiment rien comme tout le monde, Potter..."

"Cette baraque est inchauffable été comme hiver!" Rétorqua instinctivement le brun sur la défensive, puis il se rappela que ce genre de conversation n'avait pas lieux d'être. "Tu pourrais mettre de côté tes sarcasmes de mauvais goût un instant s'il te plaît, qu'on puisse se concentrer sur l'essentiel! Lui dit-il sèchement.

"Tu n'est pas le seul à trouver la situation incongrue, Potter..." Répliqua Draco, et un silence embarrassant s'installa entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Harry observait Draco, il semblait mal à l'aise. Il arborait une mine contrariée et soucieuse, alors que quelques instants avant, il paraissait aussi impassible qu'à l'accoutumée, de plus il n'échappa pas à Harry que le blond se frottait frénétiquement l'avant bras gauche, et qu'il poussait de petits gémissements de douleur. Harry, qui était assis dans un fauteuil jouxtant celui de Draco, s'empara son bras de force.

"Quelle drôle d'idée de porter une chemise à manche longue en cette saison." Ne put s'empêcher de persiffler Harry, Draco se renfrogna.

"Lâches moi!" Lui cria-t-il, mais Harry n'en fit rien. Il tenait fermement le bras du blond en main, et réussi à lever la manche de sa chemise. Il y découvrit la marque des ténèbres, qui semblait s'enflammer, et il ne put réprimer une grimace de dégoût à cette vision.

"C'est ton maître qui t'appelle, n'est ce pas?" Demanda Harry, tentant de masquer son dédain.

"Il n'est pas mon maître!" Se défendit aussitôt Draco, en se dégageant d'un geste brusque de l'emprise du brun.

"Plus maintenant..." Rectifia Harry. "Bref, allons droit au but, Alors? Qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à trahir Voldemort? Et surtout, chose qui m'a le plus surpris, qu'est ce qui t'as poussé à épargner mes amis?" Lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

"Ne crois pas que j'ai fais cela dans un élan d'altruisme pour les Weasley," répondit Draco, grimaçant d'un air dégoûté, "j'ai simplement refusé d'exécuter les ordres de Voldemort, cela aurait bien pu concerner n'importe qui d'autre, nous en serions au même point..."

"Oui, je ne devrais pas être surpris..." Marmonna Harry.

"Par quoi?" Feignit de s'intéresser Draco, trouvant bien plus d'intérêt à ses ongles soigneusement manucurés.

"Disons que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu éprouve un quelconque sentiment de bienveillance à l'égard des Weasley, de toutes façons..." Assura Harry. " Ensuite?"

"Ensuite..." Reprit le blond en se concentrant. "Et bien disons que, je refuse de me faire traiter comme le Lord Noir traite ses adeptes, et puis..." Il hésita un instant et Harry le regarda d'un air perplexe. "Je ne te cache pas que ce qui s'est passé l'année dernière m'a fait réfléchir..."

Harry sut tout de suite que Draco fut allusion au fait qu'il avait failli tuer Dumbledore. A ce moment un éclair de rage passa dans ses yeux, visiblement ressasser ce genre d'évènements laissait Harry peu enclin à garder son calme. Il se retrouvait là, avec les deux personnes qui avaient attenté à la vie de son directeur, l'un ayant même réussi... Difficilement, le Gryffondor s'efforça de rester impassible, se trouvant décidément trop émotif, il laissa Draco continuer son monologue, ce que fit le blond en marquant tout de même une pause, il n'était pas passé à côté de l'expression haineuse d'Harry.

"Je n'approuve pas les méthode de Voldemort, et je me suis révélé être un mangemort assez incompétent, si on en croit son jugement." Reprit-il finalement, Harry resta incrédule un moment, Draco venait de lui avouer qu'il faisait un piètre mangemort, et jamais il ne l'aurait penser capable d'admettre qu'il soit mauvais en quoi que ce soit.

"Je pensais pourtant que les principes de Voldemort te convenaient... N'est ce pas toi qui vouais une haine inconsidérée aux "sangs de bourbes" comme tu te plais à les appeler?" Demanda-t-il en analysant chacune des réactions du blond. Draco ne se démonta pas à cette réflexion.

"Je ne suis pas particulièrement fan des san... Des sorciers nés de moldus, si tu préfères," se rectifia Draco, "mais, tu sais... Je mûris, Potter, de plus je ne suis plus soumis aux long discours de mon paternel à ce sujet, depuis que tu l'a cordialement envoyé en prison..." Lui avoua-t-il, en lui lançant un regard méprisant à sa dernière phrase. "Bref, tout ça pour dire que, je ne considère pas ça comme un crime, et je ne pense pas non plus qu'il faille les éradiquer pour une chose qui est indépendante de leur volonté... Oui, c'est que ces gens là n'ont pas choisis de naître ainsi et que c'est injuste de les condamner..." Finit-il. Harry le regarda complètement incrédule.

"Et bien..." Reprit-il, clairement abasourdie, "il faut croire que_ tout le monde_ change!"

"Oh mais, je te retourne le compliment, Potter..." railla Draco d'un air sarcastique.

"Que veux-tu dire?"

"Et bien... Disons que je n'ai pas pu passer à côté de tes méthodes... J'ai été surpris de te voir en arriver à de telles extrémités, tu es loin d'être tendre..." Lui répondit Draco, et ce fut au tour d'Harry de se renfrogner.

Il fut envahit par cette familière sensation de doute vis à vis de lui même, de remord d'agir ainsi et de n'arriver à se contrôler, sa haine, qui souvent outrepassait sa raison, le faisait commettre des choses dont il était peu fière.

Draco vit clairement ce que ressentait Harry, l'expression de son visage, n'aurait trompée personne à cette instant, et si avant, il aurait profité de ce moment de faiblesse pour déstabiliser son interlocuteur, à présent, Il n'en ressentait même plus l'envie.

"Ne te blâmes pas Potter... N'importe qui se serait laissé aller, au vu des circonstances..."Reprit-il, dans le but d'apaiser Harry. "Mais je dois dire... Que j'ai été impressionné, pas dans le bon sens du terme d'ailleurs, bien que tu t'es attiré un certain respect de la part de nombreux mangemort, ça n'était pas mon cas..." Harry continua de fixer Draco, une lueur d'intérêt s'étant éveillée dans ses yeux, il constata que le Serpentard était une personne intéressantes, encore fallait-il prendre la peine de l'écouter, seulement Draco et lui n'avait jamais pris la peine de s'adresser des civilités auparavant.

"Ne me regardes pas comme ça!" Continua Draco, qui sentait le regard insistant du brun posé sur lui, " j'admets simplement que tes actes sont compréhensibles, d'une certaine manière, cependant je ne les trouve pas dignes de toi..."

"Et qu'est ce qui est digne de moi?" Demanda Harry, dans une curiosité grandissante.

"Ça n'est certainement pas à moi de te le dire..." Lui répondit-il. "Mais... Tu agis comme si la miséricorde ne faisait plus parti de ton vocabulaire."

"Désolé, j'ignorais que tu connaissait ce mot... Et puis, finalement je n'ai pas vraiment envie de discuter de ça avec toi..." Dit Harry, passablement embarrassé. Il ne voulait pas se justifier de ses actes, surtout pas auprès de lui. Il enleva ses lunettes, se frotta les yeux dans un signe de fatigue et poussa un soupir résigné. Il planta ensuite ses yeux couleur de jade dans ceux de Draco, et ce dernier se sentit étrangement déstabilisé par ce regard perçant.

Il n'avait jamais vu les yeux du brun sans ses lunettes auparavant, ou en tout cas pas d'aussi près, et ils s'avéraient tout bonnement magnifiques... Harry haussa un sourcil, à la vu du Serpentard intrigué, puis remit ses montures sans se poser plus de questions.

"Une dernière chose... Comment dirai-je... Tu veux quoi, t'allier à moi, c'est ça?" Demanda Harry, qui ne savait vraisemblablement pas trop comment formuler une chose aussi surréaliste.

"Indirectement oui..." Répondit Draco sans ciller. " En fait, toi et moi avons le même ennemi à présent, et quand ma mère a su que Snape était dans votre camp depuis le début, elle s'est montrée très enthousiaste... Quand à moi, je suis convaincue que j'ai encore un rôle à jouer dans cette guerre, et... Je pense que nous avons un but commun...Alors, ça fait mal de le dire, Potter, crois moi, mais oui, je pense avoir ma place à tes côtés dorénavant." Lui expliqua-t-il, et Harry fut une fois de plus pris au dépourvut devant cette soudaine franchise, mais s'en contenta.

"Bon... Dans ce cas je veux que tu passes quelque tests pour moi, je sais que tu l'as déjà fait avec Snape, mais, cela te rendras plus crédible..." Lui dit-il, et Draco acquiesça silencieusement. "Remus, Snape!" Appela Harry.

"Oui?" Demanda Remus qui entra dans la pièce, suivit de Snape.

"Snape, amenez une dose de véritaserum, je vous pris..." Lui demanda-t-il, et Snape s'en alla en direction de la pièce qui lui avait été attribuée pour son laboratoire de potion sans un mot. "Remus, je vais poser quelques questions à Malfoy sous véritaserum, je voudrais que tu sois présent..." Lui expliqua-t-il, "ensuite, je voudrais que tu lies un serment entre nous, puis nous pourrons rejoindre les autres avec de fermes argument, qu'en penses tu?"

"Très bonne idée," acquiesça Remus, et il s'assit à son tour dans un grand canapé d'angle assortis au fauteuils, en attendant Snape. Ce dernier arriva peu de temps après avec la fiole demandée, Harry l'ouvrit, en sentit le contenue et reconnut immédiatement la malodorante effluve de la potion, qu'il avait fait prendre à de nombreuses reprises à ses ennemis. Il la tendit à Draco, qui la but d'une traite, ce dernier fit face à Harry.

"Quel est ton nom?" Demanda-t-il pour commencer.

"Draco Malfoy." Répondit Draco.

"Quel âge as tu?"

"Dix-sept ans."

"Bien...Comment qualifierais-tu Voldemort?" Questionna Harry, en entrant dans le vif du sujet. Draco fut surprit, mais une fois de plus ne se laissa pas démonter par la potion qui l'empêchait de cacher ses moindres pensées, celles-ci furent d'ailleurs accueillies avec surprise.

"C'est un enfoiré, qui à indirectement conduit mon père en prison, détruit ma famille, tenté de me tuer. Un sociopathe qui n'a aucune idée de ce qu'est la compassion, l'amitié, l'amour, bien que je ne sois pas non plus très calé sur la question" Marmonna-t-il plus pour lui même. "Un dégénéré fanatique ayant des principes de dictateur, voilà comment je qualifie Voldemort..." Expliqua Draco. Snape arborait un sourire satisfait, il semblait fière de son filleul. Harry quand à lui, eut un peu plus de mal à assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre, mais il continua, essayant de pas montrer son incrédulité.

"Et as-tu des idées derrières la tête qui pourraient nous nuire, à moi et aux membres de l'ordre du pheonix?" Continua Harry.

"Non." Répondit sèchement Draco.

"As-tu déjà eu envie de me tuer... Et si oui, est ce encore le cas?" Ne put s'empêcher de demander Harry.

"A vrai dire oui, j'ai déjà souhaiter ta mort... Quand mon père a été conduit en prison, bien qu'aujourd'hui, je sais que tu n'étais pas responsable des activités de mon père... Et non, maintenant je n'ai pas envie de tuer."

"Comment comptes tu gérer le fait que la majorité des membres de l'ordre sont contre ta présence?"

"Et bien, je ne sais pas vraiment en réalité... Mais je ferai de mon mieux pour pallier à mon animosité, si c'est cela qui t'inquiètes... J'admets également que je compte sur toi et le professeur Snape pour les raisonner, et que vous prendrez ma défense si ceux-ci se montrent trop hostiles..." Répondit Draco, qui commençait à trouver malotrus les effets de cette potion sournoise.

"Que penses tu de moi, et des autres?" Laissa échapper Harry, clairement intrigué par ce Malfoy incapable de mentir à une seule seconde... Finalement peut-être n'aurait-il pas du poser cette question...

"C'est totalement hors sujet!" S'empressa de remarquer Snape. "tu n'es pas obligé de répondre à ça..."

"Laissez-le répondre!" Siffla Harry dédaigneusement, et Draco répondit dans une grimace embarrassée.

"Je pense que tes amis sont des cancres sans éducation bien que j'aurais une net préférence pour Granger, uniquement parce qu'elle est brillante... Les Weasley sont des gens absolument inqualifiables, ils sont juste... dégoûtants..." Draco avait de plus en plus de mal à masquer sa gêne. "Quand à toi... je te trouve prétentieux et arrogant, tu m'énerves, parce que depuis mon plus jeune âge, tu es mon concurrent numéro un, que je n'ai cessé d'être comparé à toi... Et je t'en veux toujours d'avoir délibérément refusé mon amitié il y a des années de ça... Je sais, c'est ridicule, mais face à toi, ma rancune est tenace..."

Draco essaya tant bien que mal de s'arrêter mais il n'y arriva pas et il fut forcé de continuer.

"Cependant, je dois avouer que j'apprécie le fait que tu me tiennes tête... Tu n'agis pas avec moi comme le font tout ces hypocrites de base, cherchant à s'attirer mes bonnes grâce sous prétexte que je suis un Malfoy... Non, toi au moins tu ne t'abaisses pas à ça... De plus, j'ai du mal à concevoir une journée à Poudlard sans avoir au moins le droit à une joute de répliques cinglantes, ça ne serait vraiment pas pareil..." Continua Draco, avec une sorte de malice dans le regard, bien mal gré lui d'ailleurs. "Je pense, que, pour ça je déteste, mais je te respecte également..."

Le Serpentard marqua une pose. Il sentit qu'il n'était plus forcé de déblatérer tout un tas de choses qu'il aurait volontiers gardé pour lui. Les effets de la potions s'amenuisaient, et il arrivait à les contrer, il se réfugia dans le silence, au cas où il aurait la malencontreuse idée de laisser échapper des pensées inavouables à l'égard du Gryffondor...

Harry, lui, cogitait fermement sur ce qu'avait évoqué le blond de Serpentard. Il dut se rendre à l'évidence, il pensait la même chose que lui... Lui aussi aimait le fait que Draco ne se laisse pas impressionner. Tout comme Malfoy, à Poudlard, on lui vouait une sorte de culte depuis les évènements passés au ministères, il était l'élu, et avait passé l'année précédente à être regardé comme un phénomène dangereux, dont il ne fallait pas s'attirer la colère... Seul Draco le tenait inlassablement en joue, sans ciller, et nullement impressionné par ce qu'il représentait... Bizarrement cela lui faisait du bien, au moins une personne dans ce monde lui concédait le fait d'être "normal"...

Remarquant que Draco se soit tu, il comprit que les effets de la potion n'étaient plus efficaces.

"Bon je pense que ça ira..." Dit Harry, quoi que légèrement troublé. "Remus, tu peux venir lier notre serment."

Harry fit pivoter son siège pour se retrouver parfaitement face au blond. Il lui tendit la main, et à ce moment ils se retrouvèrent dans une situation singulièrement familière, mais avec les années, L'enjeu avait considérablement changé... Draco saisit la main d'Harry dans une poigne ferme, et les jeunes sorciers furent tous deux un peu chamboulés par ce contact, mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte...

"Jures-tu de servir l'ordre du phoenix, sans jamais te retourner, de ne jamais nous trahir, et ce jusque dans la mort?" Dit Harry d'un ton solennel.

"Oui." Répondit simplement Draco, Remus fit un mouvement de baguette, et une flamme sella leurs mains liées, laissant s'échapper de la fumée grisâtre.

"C'est bon, ça suffira..." Dit Harry. Draco sembla surprit qu'Harry n'en profite pas pour lui faire jurer des choses toutes plus saugrenues les unes que les autres, et lui en fut reconnaissant. "Allons rejoindre les autres."

Ils partirent tous les quatre en direction de la cuisine, et retrouvèrent les membres de l'ordre exactement là où ils les avaient laissés un peu plus tôt.

La conclusion de tout ça, fut que Harry expliqua l'issue de leur conversation, et qu'il en était satisfait pour le moment. Draco put enfin prendre la parole devant les autres, et ce dernier fit un discours pour le moins éloquent... Son talent d'orateur n'ayant rien perdu de son impact. Bien sur il y eut quelques contestations, toutes vite contredites par Harry, Snape, et Draco lui même, pour qu'au bout d'une heure, les membres finissent par accepter la situation.

"Bon, suis moi je vais t'installer," Finit par dire Harry, alors que l'assemblée s'était faite silencieuse. Draco acquiesça, et il suivit Harry à travers le manoir.

Au bout de quelques étages franchis, et d'un long couloir parcourut, Harry s'arrêta devant une porte en bois ancien. Il l'ouvrit, et fit un signe de la main invitant Draco à entrer dans ce qui était sa nouvelle chambre. Il entra et détailla la pièce qui lui était attribuée. Il se demanda qui pouvait bien faire le ménage, car, bien qu'étant visiblement inoccupée depuis longtemps, la chambre paraissait impeccable. Les mures étaient d'une couleur lit de vin, et jaune orangé, de grandes dorures ornaient des toiles de très bon goût, et sur le sol jonchait un immense tapis, couvert de vif d'or brodés. Sur sa gauche, il vit un grand lit en baldaquin, encadré par de somptueux rideaux, et la parure de lit qui était de la même couleur que les mures, semblait être en satin, sur sa droite il y avait deux fauteuil en cuir noir, qui faisait face à une cheminé, exactement comme dans le salon, mais à échelle réduite. La pièce était une harmonie parfaite de tons chauds, et on s'y sentait bien.

"Et bien! Quelle surprise! Décidément tu es plein de ressources, Potter..." Remarqua Draco, qui semblait vraiment impressionné par la beauté du manoir.

"De quoi est ce que tu parles encore?" Répliqua Harry, qui pensait que Draco se moquait encore de lui.

"Disons que, je m'imaginais quelque chose de plus... Poussiéreux et archaïque, pour être honnête..." Répondit le blond sur un ton appréciateur tandis qu'il s'était avancé dans la pièce et qu'il y scrutait les moindres détailles.

"Ah... Oui. C'était un peu ça en fait quand je suis arrivé... Mais on a fait retaper le manoir, en revanche ce n'est pas moi qui m'en suis occupé, j'ai autre chose à faire." Expliqua Harry.

"Oui, j'imagine... Puis je doute sincèrement de tes compétences dans ce domaine..."

"On ne peut pas être bon partout!" S'empressa de rétorquer Harry, sur un ton désinvolte.

"Toujours aussi présomptueux ces Gryffondors..." Marmonna Draco en soupirant. Harry eut un sourire en coin à la réflexion, c'était quand même bon, de retrouver sa Némésis personnelle...

"Bien, je te laisse t'installer, si tu as besoin de moi je serai au salon." Il quitta la pièce sans un dernier regard pour son nouvel invité.

* * *

H_**P**_D_**M**_

* * *

Harry était retourné au salon, et s'affairait sur une nouvelle mission dont Snape lui avait fait part l'avant veille. Le professeur de potion, était toujours officiellement partisan de Voldemort, et informait Harry et les autres de ses projets, avec finesse pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons. De toutes façons, Voldemort considérait Snape comme son mangemort le plus digne de confiance, et quand il se rendait compte des fuites, ses accusations n'atteignaient jamais Snape. Cependant Voldemort savait pertinemment qu'il y avait un traitre dans son camp, et depuis que les Malfoy avaient désertés, il les tenait volontiers pour responsables...

Harry, ayant atteint la majorité, pouvait désormais revendiquer son droit de propriété sur Godric Hollow, la demeure de ses parents. Voldemort savait cela, et s'il n'avait jamais pris le risque d'une bataille ouverte à Grimmauld Place, où il se doutait qu'il était basé avec les membres de l'ordre, sans pour autant en avoir la certitude, il était néanmoins sur que le jeune sorcier allait chercher à retourner sur les lieux de l'assassinat de ses parents, d'autant plus que la maison lui appartenait dorénavant.

Snape, lors d'une réunion au seins des mangemorts et de Voldemort lui même, y apprit que le Lord Noir avait posé des sorts puissants tout autour de la maison, et que, lorsque Harry irait sur les lieux, il serait instantanément prévenu. Un piège finement ciselé, qui allait lui permettre une confrontation avec Harry Potter, sans que ce dernier n'ai le temps de réagir... C'était sans compter sur Snape...

Harry avait les plans de son ancienne demeure sous les yeux, chaque parcelle de terrain était protégée par des sorts, et Snape se chargeait de son côté de trouver une faille. De toutes manières, quand Harry se rendrait à Godric Hollow, il serait près, et surtout solidement épauler, par des Aurors et les membres de l'ordre. Une nouvelle bataille allait se jouer, et cette dernière se révélerait surement être une des plus décisive.

Draco entra dans la pièce, il y vit Harry penché sur une sorte de carte, et qui semblait très concentré. Il se racla la gorge pour que le Gryffondor le remarque. Harry sursauta en entendant Draco, tandis que ce dernier s'avançait vers lui pour regarder ce qu'il trafiquait. Harry, dans un mouvement brusque, replia le plan de la maison, il ne semblait pas décidé à tout lui révéler...

"Tu voulais quelque chose?" Lui demanda-t-il, pour détourner l'attention du blond alors qu'il fronçait les sourcils devant la réaction d'Harry.

"Oui... En fait, personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir si j'avais besoin de prendre une douche, ou d'une collation... Enfin les choses que l'on propose lorsque l'on reçoit des invités... Et il se trouve que je meure de faim, alors désolé de demander, mais est ce que je pourrai manger un morceau?" Répondit Draco.

"Euh... Oui, pardon." S'excusa Harry passablement gêné, et il l'accompagna à la cuisine. Les autres avaient visiblement vaqué à leurs occupations, en tout cas la cuisine avait été désertée, et les deux jeunes hommes s'en sentirent étrangement soulagés.

"Kreattur!" Appela Harry, la créature apparut dans un petit claquement et lui lança un regard plein de dégoût.

"Oui maître?" S'efforça-t-il de dire pour s'annoncer.

"Prépares nous à manger, et donnes nous également deux bièraubeurres." Lui ordonna-t-il.

"Serait-ce le jeune Draco Malfoy?!" S'enthousiasma l'elfe de maison, "c'est un honneur de vous rencontrer, mais le jeune Malfoy n'a rien à faire dans cette maison remplie de traitres au sang impure..." Lui susurra-t-il sur le ton de la confidence, et Draco le gratifia d'une parfaite indifférence.

"Kreattur, il ne cesse de chanter tes louanges depuis que j'ai pris possession du manoir... Et Malfoy par ci, Malfoy par là! C'est agaçant à la fin..." Expliqua Harry à Draco et le blond eut un sourire amusé. "Kreattur! Tu te mets au travail maintenant!" Somma Harry, alors que son elfe contemplait d'un air ravie le beau blond de Serpentard. Il lui lança à nouveau un regard méprisant, puis n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre à la tâche.

Après quelques minutes passées dans un silence courtois, Kreattur lança une assiette pleine d'une bouillie indescriptible en direction d'Harry, qui du faire preuve d'un remarquable réflexe pour ne pas se la prendre en pleine tête, tandis qu'il posait soigneusement, un plat digne d'un roi devant Draco, avec toute sorte de condiments pour parfaire le tout.

"Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?!" S'énerva Harry, en désignant la tambouille qu'il avait rattrapée au vol.

"Le maître n'a pas demandé à Kreattur ce qu'il voulait..." Se défendit l'elfe de maison. Draco, quand à lui, riait ouvertement de l'expression renfrogner du Gryffondor.

"C'est bon, ça ira, vas t'en maintenant!" Ordonna-t-il à Kreattur, et ce dernier disparut aussitôt.

"Et bien, il y aura au moins quelqu'un qui approuvera ma présence ici!" Remarqua Draco.

"Oh oui, rassures toi il fera même plus qu'approuver..." Répondit Harry passablement irrité. Il se leva pour jeter la bouillie que Kreattur lui avait si _gentiment _préparée, et décida que l'on était jamais mieux servi que par soit même. Il alla se chercher un reste qui trainait dans le réfrigérateur, s'excusa, et pris congé de son invité pour retourner à son affaire qu'il n'avait que trop laissée trainer.

* * *

H_**P**_D_**M**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

Snape rejoignit Harry au salon alors qu'il revenait d'un entretient avec Voldemort. A en voir les traces bleuies maculant son coup pâle, on pouvait comprendre que le Lord Noir traversait une mauvaise passe. Il avait brièvement parlé à Snape de la mission de Godric Hollow, mais était surtout préoccupé par la disparition soudaine d'une de ses plus fidèles partisanes : Lestrange...

Snape, lui aussi se demanda où pouvait bien être passée la sorcière... Il n'avait pourtant parlé de cela qu'avec le professeur McGonagall, et cette dernière était bien trop réfléchie pour aller la débusquée seule, sans prévenir personne. Le scénario de la désertion était inenvisageable. Bellatrix avait été tuée, Snape en était sur... Mais par qui?

Harry, quand à lui, espérait que Snape ait de plus amples détailles à lui apporter concernant l'attaque de Voldemort, mais il n'avait rien apprit de concret. Il envoya balader le plan de sa maison, et décida qu'il fallait laisser de côté ce point jusqu'à ce que les choses soient plus claires.

"Laissez tomber ça pour le moment..." Dit Harry à Snape.

Le jeune sorcier remarqua les hématomes sur le coup du professeur de potion. "Qu'est ce qui vous est arrivé?" Demanda-t-il en désignant les contusions.

"Rien..." Répondit Snape de son habituel air énigmatique. "Monsieur Potter... J'ai cru bon de vous informer que Bellatrix Lestrange avait disparue..." Dit-il en haussant un sourcil soupçonneux.

"Ah bon?" Répondit Harry en feignant du mieux qu'il pouvait une expression de surprise. Snape plissa les yeux, de façon à ce qu'ils ne soient plus qu'une fine ligne brune, et Harry ne passa pas à côté de l'air suspicieux de Snape, qui il le savait, possédait un merveilleux esprit de déduction... "Euh... Je voulais vous parler du prochain point..." S'empressa de dire Harry, pour détourner la conversation.

"Faites, Potter..." Répondit Snape, mais Harry comprit que tôt ou tard, il aurait à rendre des comptes à ce sujet. Il dirigea finalement la conversation sur un point non négligeable.

Harry, avait mit au courant Snape de l'existence des horcruxes, un soir où le professeur de potion l'avait récupéré dans un sale état. Il l'avait soigné, et avait exigé de savoir ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Le jeune sorcier, résigné, s'était dit que d'avoir Snape de son côté dans cette éprouvante tâche ne pourrait que l'aider, il lui avait donc raconté toute l'histoire. Snape, fut indigné d'apprendre qu'une chose aussi capitale que celle-ci, lui ait été cachée aussi longtemps, mais la chose était digérée à présent.

"Le médaillon... Je doute qu'il soit toujours à l'endroit où je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois..." Expliqua Harry, "Il faut absolument que vous trouviez le moyen de savoir où il est, il nous en manque encore deux!"

Pendant ce temps, Draco ayant fini de manger, s'apprêtait à rejoindre son parrain et Harry quand il entendit la conversation entre les deux hommes. Il se cacha derrière la porte, et n'en perdit pas une miette.

"Je le sais déjà, et je vous ait dit que j'y travaillais!" Répondit Snape, soudain il eut une révélation. "Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais, je sens que les Malfoy pourraient nous apporter de précieuse informations à ce sujet..." Remarqua-t-il, Draco derrière la porte, se demanda de quel médaillon les deux conspirateurs pouvaient bien parler.

"Mais bien sur!" Chuchota le blond en se frappant le front de sa paume de main.

"Comment pouvez-vous en être aussi sur?" Demanda Harry dédaigneusement, "Et puis il vont se demander pourquoi on porte un soudain intérêt au médaillon de Serpentard, ils ne sont pas idiots! Si cela implique de leur révéler l'existence des horcruxes, je dis que c'est bien trop risqué!" Cracha Harry.

_Des horcruxes, médaillon de Serpentard? Hmm..._ Pensa Draco de sa cachette, le Gryffondor en avait déjà trop dit...

"Mettez vous dans le crâne qu'à présent les Malfoy sont de la partie!" Dit Snape en tapant du bout de son index sur le front d'Harry. " Laissez vos états d'âme de côté, bon sang! Le concret, c'est tout ce qui doit vous importer!" Répliqua-t-il, Harry allait de nouveau contester et Draco sentit que c'était le moment d'entrer en scène.

"Potter?" Appela le blond en entrant dans le salon, les deux sorcier se retournèrent vers lui comme un seul homme.

"Quoi?" Demanda Harry froidement. Ce type avait le don de se pointer quand il ne fallait pas!

"Je dois te parler." Dit Draco sur un ton autoritaire.

"C'est pas le moment!" Répondit Harry toujours aussi froidement.

"Oh si, c'est pile le moment... Je t'assures, c'est _important_!" Répliqua Draco. Harry soupira très bruyamment mais suivit le blond qui l'entraina jusqu'à sa chambre.

"Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda-t-il une fois arrivé dans la chambre du blond. Draco lui fit face avec un regard très sérieux.

"Qu'est ce qu'un horcruxe, Potter?" Demanda-t-il sans détour, Harry écarquilla les yeux.

"Tu écoutes aux portes, Malfoy?!" Aboya le brun.

"Cesses de geindre!" Rétorqua Draco, "écoutes, je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, mais j'ai malencontreusement entendu votre conversation tout à l'heure."

"Malencontreusement tu dis? Pff!" S'indigna Harry. Draco avait vu juste, il lui faisait autant confiance qu'à son elfe de maison...

"Oui, bon... C'est que le sujet m'a interpellé, tu comprends? Vous parliez du médaillon de Serpentard, et, je sais où il est..." Expliqua Draco.

"Tu sais où il est?!" Le Serpentard avait désormais toute l'attention d'Harry.

"Oui, mais ce qui suit ne vas pas te plaire, je pense..." Continua Draco, "En fait, le médaillon est chez moi, au manoir Malfoy..."

"Merlin c'est pas vrai! Comment a-t-il atterrit là-bas?!" S'emporta Harry, "le manoir doit être étroitement surveillé maintenant!"

"Je ne te le fais pas dire... Mais ce n'est pas tout... Le médaillon est dans le coffre personnel du chef de famille du manoir, et seul ce dernier peut y accéder... En d'autre termes, seul mon père à l'accès au coffre..."

"Bordel!" S'écria Harry, en lançant un coup de pied dans une malle posée près de lui. Il aurait bien tout envoyé se faire voir en cet instant, des obstacles tous plus périlleux les uns que les autres se mettaient toujours en travers de son chemin et il en avait plus que marre...

"Du calme, Potter!" Dit Draco, "il y à toujours des solutions! Ça ne sert à rien de réagir comme ça..." Harry lui jeta un regard assassin, mais ce n'était pas sa faute si le médaillon se trouvait chez lui... Il reprit tant bien que mal son calme.

"Bon, voilà encore une sympathique impasse qu'il va quand même falloir franchir... Les choses sont si simples! Vraiment réjouissant..." Ironisa Harry en soupirant.

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Potter..." Remarqua Draco.

"Quelle question?" Demanda Harry agacé.

"Qu'est ce qu'un horcruxes?" Questionna de nouveau Draco.

Harry le regarda les yeux plissés un moment, devait-il lui faire confiance? Il se rappela les propos de Snape... Mais Snape n'était pas objectif en ce qui concernait les Malfoy, lui non plus probablement... Cependant les retrouvailles d'avec son rival étaient, certes, différentes, mais encore trop fraîches... Il attendrait qu'il fasse ses preuves avant d'envisager de lui révéler les informations les plus importantes dont il disposait.

"Tu le sauras en temps voulu... Merci pour ces précisions, en tous cas... je te laisses maintenant."

Harry sortit de la chambre de Draco, pour aller dans la sienne. Le Gryffondor arrivait à son point de saturation pour la journée... Et dans ces cas là, il était préférable qu'il s'isole un moment pour réfléchir, sinon il s'avérait être tout bonnement exécrable avec son entourage, et ce n'était pas le moment... La tension entre les membres de l'ordre et leur chef était palpable depuis quelques temps...

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il jeta un sort de silence, et poussa un cri digne d'un lion sauvage, lui faisant ainsi évacuer la pression... Une fois soulagé, il s'affala sur son lit, et se laissa submerger par milles questions, auxquelles il ne put trouvé de solutions, presque incapable qu'il était de réfléchir. Il se tourna sur la droite, et vit son réveil moldu afficher 18h56, encore une journée riche en émotions... Sur cette note amère, Harry s'endormit.

* * *

H_**P**_D_**M**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

La chambre d'Harry était à présent plongée dans la pénombre. Il ouvrit un oeuil, et constata cet état de fait. Il fit un bon en avant, et reposa les yeux sur son réveil, il vit qu'il était 2H02 du matin... Maudissant ceux qui avaient osé le laisser rater le dîné et dormir comme un bienheureux alors qu'il y avait tant à faire, il se leva, et descendit faire un tour en cuisine, complètement affamé.

En arrivant dans la cuisine, il hésita à appeler Kreattur, c'est que le jeune Gryffondor avait pris le pli de se faire servir avec une extrême facilité... Finalement il vit une marmite sur le quatre feu magique, contenant surement une bonne recette de Mrs Weasley... Sans se poser plus de question il se servie dans le récipient, le tout étant protéger par un sort anti refroidissement. Il prit un plateau pour y mettre son assiette, un verre de jus de citrouille, un gâteau pour la fin, et se dirigea vers le salon où il comptait manger devant la télévision.

Il poussa la porte du salon, et découvrit un blondinet au milieu de la pièce, en pleine étude d'un objet totalement saugrenue, couvert de boutons aux mille couleurs... L'objet n'étant autre que la télécommande... Harry gloussa en se disant que Malfoy ne devait même pas savoir ce qu'était une télévision...

Draco sursauta en entendant rire le Gryffondor, et lui jeta un regard tout à fait étrange. En effet le blond, semblait bizarre... Ses joues habituellement d'une pâleur immaculée, avaient prises une jolie teinte pivoine, ses yeux était vitreux, et il vacillait tout en se rendant à son fauteuil, là où il devait probablement se trouver avant d'être intrigué par cette étrange chose qu'était la télécommande...

"Tu es saoul?!" S'exclama Harry en regardant Draco s'affaler sur le fauteuil.

"Hein... Quoi? Non! Pas du tout..." Répondit-il pas du tout crédible. Harry s'avança vers lui et remarqua deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu, l'une pleine, et l'autre au trois quarts vide.

"Tu as bu tout ça de whisky?!" S'étonna Harry en soulevant la bouteille pour constater la quantité qu'il restait.

"Et alors? J'arrivais pas à... A dormir..." Hoqueta Draco. Harry laissa échapper un petit rire et partit se prendre un verre, se servie le fond de la bouteille, et le but d'une seul traite.

"Hé! Tu pourrais demander avant de te servireuh!" S'indigna Draco, et Harry s'esclaffa de plus belle.

"Pardon d'avoir offusqué sa Majesté..." Dit Harry d'un ton exagérément snob, "puis ce n'est pas joli pour un garçon de votre élite, de boire seul comme un ivrogne..."

"Pffffff!" Répliqua Draco du tac au tac, Harry pouffa une fois de plus, l'alcool entachait sérieusement la répartie du beau Serpentard... Tout ça pourrait s'avérer très amusant, et puis il avait besoin de se détendre... Envoyant balader son dîner de fortune, il s'installa près de Draco.

"N'y penses même pas! Je t'ai vu venir... J'ai de bonnes raisons pour boire tout seul figures toi..." Se renfrogna Draco, qui ne voulait pas que le Gryffondor profite de son état pour lui faire des misères...

"Oooh, c'est bon! Et puis je suis encore chez moi! Je fais ce que je veux!" Dit-il en se resservant un verre de whisky pur feu devant un Draco impuissant.

"Oui, mais c'est mon whisky!" Fit-il remarquer, et Harry soupira devant tant de détermination.

"Je t'en rachèterai une cave entière Malfoy, si tu consens à me laisser partager ce délicieux nectar avec toi..." Dit-il avec un air de petit chien battu... Draco céda immédiatement face à la mine faussement contrite du Gryffondor...

"Vas-y c'est bon, mais je te préviens, un coup bas et je m'en souviendrai, comptes sur moi!" S'empressa-t-il de le menacer, juste au cas où.

"Entendu," dit Harry en resservant également son invité, "Santé?"

"Santé." Il firent claquer leurs verres, un peu maladroitement, car ils se fissurèrent tous les deux sous le choc, Harry et Draco eurent une grimace embarrassée.

"Décidément, même quand on essaie d'être polis l'un en vers l'autre le sort nous rappelle à l'ordre..." Remarqua Harry, mais il burent tout de même leurs verres.

- - -

Une heure et demi plus tard, les deux bouteilles de whisky pur feu vides, et quelques ravitaillements de bièraubeurre également écoulés...

"Baaaaah!!! Mais t'es vraiment dégueulasseuh!" Beuglât Draco, avant de pouffer de rire. Harry lui était également lancé dans un rire frénétique, avant de reprendre.

"Bah quoieuh, c'est vrai hein, quand t'y pense sérieux... T'as d'ja vu quelqu'un aduler à ce... à ce point un chat?!" Bégaya-t-il, avant de se remettre à rire niaisement.

"Ahahah... T'as raison, euh s'Rusard est pas net avec sa chatte... s'un putain de zoophile j'suis sûr!"

"Ouais, carrément..." Approuva Harry.

"Ou, p't'être... P't'être c'est un animagie, t'sais c'est possible, une espèce de vieille sorcière toute ridée qu'Rusard y s'rai obliger de cacher, t'vois s'que j'veux dire?" Lança Draco, semblant très fière de son hypothèse des plus plausible...

"Ouais, pas con, j'avais jamais pensé! Pis j'préfère me dire ça en fait, hein, parce que j'commençais à avoir des p'tain visions d'horreur là..." Répondit Harry, avec une grimace de dégoût.

"Aaaaah! P'tain mais arrêtes, sérieux, j'vais pu pouvoir dormire moieuh!"

"Ouais, bah tient en parlant de dormir, faudrait p't'être y aller au dodo, p'sque moi j'dois m'lever tôt demain, hein..." Lança Harry dans un élan de lucidité, il tenta tant bien que mal de se lever puis au bout de quelque seconde retomba, impuissant dans son fauteuil, complètement mort de rire. Draco qui se moquait ouvertement d'Harry, n'était guère mieux, il tituba jusqu'au fauteuil du Gryffondor et lui tendit une main, toujours en riant, pour tenter de l'aider à se lever. Harry saisit la main de Draco, et ce dernier tira de toute ses forces pour le lever.

"P'tain, mais bouges tes grosse fesse là! t'es lourd merde!" Balbutia Draco, en tentant toujours de lever Harry, qui riait encore plus, et qui n'arrivait pas à se décoller se son siège. Au bout de quelques seconde, Draco à bout de force, tomba piteusement sur Harry, se retrouvant de ce fait à califourchon sur lui, et les deux garçons se mirent de nouveau à rire pendant quelque secondes l'un sur l'autre.

Puis, subitement, les deux garçons se rendirent compte de la position très improbable dans laquelle ils se trouvaient... Ce qui eu l'effet d'une vraie douche froide. Pourtant, incapables qu'il était de bouger de Harry, Draco sentit vite la douche froide se remplacer par une chaleur tout à fait incongrue...

Harry sentit, horrifié, une protubérance très explicite au niveau de l'entrejambe du blond, et, contrairement à toute attente, celle-ci déclencha exactement la même bosse, cette fois dans son propre caleçon. Penauds, et totalement intrigués, les deux sorciers étaient paralysés. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, se fixant d'un regard fiévreux.

Draco était bouleversé par ce contact. Il prit une mèche de cheveux du Gryffondor entre ses doigts, et la passa derrière une oreille, puis il enleva les lunettes du beau brun, et se retrouva une fois de plus, chamboulé par ce regard intense. Harry lui, n'avait pas bougé le petit doigt. Il était sous l'emprise totale du blond, incapable de réagir, son dernier neurone encore viable, semblait avoir fait le grand plongeon...

Le Serpentard approcha son visage de celui d'Harry, sentant son souffle se mélanger au siens, il ferma les yeux et se sentit envahi par une vague de désir tellement forte que celle-ci eut le mérite de le réveiller d'un coup net.

"Euh... Pardon, je... Je vais me coucher, il est tant..." Bégaya Draco en se levant d'un bon, puis il se dirigea vers la sortie à grandes enjambées, sans demander son reste.

Harry lui, était rester complètement immobile. Il était là, sur son fauteuil, avec la net impression d'être dans un rêve, ou un cauchemar ça dépendait du point de vu duquel on se plaçait... Au bout de quelques minutes passées à assimiler les évènements, il se leva sans convictions et retourna dans sa chambre, où il aurait mieux fait de rester...

Voili voilou... Alors je continue? Gros kiss à tous!


End file.
